Akatsuki in Hyrule
by hewajima shiso
Summary: los Akatsuki fueron telestrasportados al mundo del videojuego 'the legend of Zelda' gracias a que Zetsu trajo una misteriosa mascara de colores, lo único que Pain quería era volver a su mundo hasta que descubre que no solo Hyrule esta en peligro, si no también el mundo Shinobi podría ser destruido por el ser oscuro Sasori, y la mascara Majora.
1. Prologo: el inicio de la Aventura

**Disclainer: ni ''the legend of Zelda'' ni ''Naruto'' me pertenecen''**

**Advertencia: la mayoría de los personajes de Zelda fueron sustituidos por los personajes de Naruto, algunas partes en la historia fueron cambiadas levemente, al igual que las característica de los personajes, si no jugaste el juego es posible que no entiendas una parte, o toda la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akatsuki in Hyrule…**

**Prologo: el inicio de la aventura.**

-pero senpai, Tobi quiere jugar-los Akatsuki estaban reunidos en ''ningún lugar'' (exacto, donde vive ''coraje'' el perro cobarde, pero un poco mas al norte) estabam discutiendo quien seria el ''jugador 2'' en el videojuego ''the legend of zelda: ocarina of time'' lo jugaban en un ps3.

-cállate Tobi, hum-dijo el rubio mientras que luchaba contra el primer jefe del juego, al lado de este se encontraba Hidan, quien ayudaba a vencerlo.

-ay algo que no entiendo, este juego es de un jugador, ¿Cómo es posible que podamos jugarlo de dos?-aclaro el emo frustrado de Itachi que se encontraba sentado en un sofá.

-seguro es la magia de los fanfic-respondió su compañero azul que estaba al lado de este.

-joder, este escorpión tuerto si que da pelea-carraspeo Hidan.

-no estoy tuerto-apareció Sasori de la nada.

-no eres tu Baka, estoy hablando de ''Gohma''

-¿Gohma?

-el primer jefe de Zelda, hum.

-aun siguen jugando a esa estupidez, de todas formas, ¿el ps3 no es de Sony? ¿Cómo pueden jugar Zelda de Nintendo en una consola de Sony?

-solo tienes que usar la ''imaginación''-movió sus manos como Bob esponja-puedes hacer todo con la imaginación danna, hum-un molesto líder destrozo la pared de la habitación, saliendo de la nube de polvo creada por este le seguía su compañera.

-¡así que perdiendo el tiempo!-grito el líder.

-Pain, no tienes que ser tan estricto-Konan intento calmarlo.

-no molestes Konan, estos inútiles lo único que saben hacer bien, es ser vagos-señalo a varios diplomas que se encontraban en la pared, en ellos tenían escrito ''vago profesional'' y salían todas las fotos de los miembros de Akatsuki, excepto las de Pain, Konan, y Zetsu.

-joder, me mataron-una gota de sudor apareció en la cien del líder tras notar que ninguno de los presentes en la sala le prestaba atención.

-¿ahora Tobi puede jugar?-pregunto animoso el enmascarado.

-**lider-sama**-apareció Zetsu entre las paredes con una gigantesca mascara de colores-**ya traje la mascara, cabeza de lata, **fue muy fácil, **me tendrán que pagar el doble,** pero no tiene que ser ahora mismo, **mi paga saldrá del presupuesto de Kakuzu**.

-antes de que eso ocurra tendría que volverme Jashinista-hablo en tono de burla Kakuzu.

-bienvenido a la familia-se le acerco Hidan.

-dame la mascara-arrebato la mascara de las manos de Zetsu.

-¿Qué es eso Pain?-pregunto Konan.

-he investigado mucho, y párese que esta mascara es muy poderosa, su nombre es ''la mascara Majora''-música dramática.

-sempai, ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora?-humo comenzó a salir de las orejas del lider, ya estaba arto de que no le prestaran atención.

-¡HEY IDIOTAS! ¡PRESTENME ATENCION!-todos observaron al lider de reojo-ya que todos apartaron la vista de ese tonto juego, les presento a la mascara Majora-la levanto como si fuera la lámpara de un genio, unos rayos de luz provenían de esta, y se escuchaba un extraño coro.

-¿de donde viene ese coro? Tobi esta asustado-suelta el mando, y se esconde bajo una mesa que apareció mágicamente.

-¿mascara Majora?-Itachi se acerco-que extraño.

-¿sucede algo?-el lider le observo con una mirada sospechosa.

-se ve idéntica a la del juego, tal vez si me la pongo.

-no-el lider la aparto-esta mascara es mía.

-¿Dónde la conseguiste?

-se la compre a un anciano.

-¿con que dinero?-se incorporo Kakuzu.

-no te incumbe-misteriosamente la mascara comenzó a brillar.

-no puede ser-observo sorprendido Sasori-esta evolucionando.

-¿Cómo va a evolucionar si es una mascara Danna? Creo que fue un error prestarte la serie completa de ''Pokemon'', hum, es obvio que esta digivolucionando.

-también creo que fue un error prestarte la serie de ''Digimon'', mocoso-la luz comenzó a volverse mas intensa, hasta cubrir completamente toda la sala.

.

.

.

¿Dónde estamos?-Itachi entre abrio los ojos, se encontraba en una pequeña cabaña de madera, encima de este estaban Konan, y Sasori-pueden bajarse mi-estos dos estaban inconcientes.

Mejor dicho levántate tu primero, ttebayo-otra voz que conocía muy bien se escucho debajo de este.

-c-chico K-Kyubi-tartamudeo Itachi, ágilmente se levanto tumbando a Konan, y a Sasori al suelo.

-no deben entrar a las cabañas de esa formas, ttebayo-Itachi unió sus manos haciendo un sello.

-¡Sharingan!-no paso nada.

-¿pero que?-comenzó a frotarse la cien- ¡Sharingan!-no ocurría nada.

-¿Sharingan?-pregunto el chico Kyubi confundido.

_Naruto-kun, sal un momento…_

Otra voz familiar se escucho en las afuera de la cabaña-seguro que es Sakura-chan-salio disparado Naruto.

-¿p-pero que demonios acaba de pasar?-Itachi levanto su mirada hacia sus dos compañeros que yacían inconcientes en el suelo-levántense-les golpea con el pie levemente.

-no oka-san, no tengo que ir a la escuela-murmuro Sasori, Itachi solo sintió ganas de golpearlo.

-''_lo que me faltaba''_-lanzo un profundo suspiro para luego observar a Konan.

.

.

.

**Cerca de ese lugar…**

Te ordeno que me dejes pasar, yo soy Dios-el complejo de Dios intentaba seguir su camino, aunque en realidad no sabia a donde ir.

-te dije que no te puedo dejar pasar-le interrumpía el paso un sujeto regordete, de cabello castaño, y traje verde, el complejo de dios no entendía porque todos los habitantes de esa aldea vestían de verde.

-te ordeno que me dejes pasar, o quieres que vuelva mierda tu aldea como lo hice con Konoha-le lanzo una mirada fulminante.

-te dije que necesitas una ''espada'' y un ''escudo'' para pasar

-te lo advertí-abrio su palma-¡impulso divino!-no ocurrió nada-¡impulso divino!

-ve a buscar una espada y un escudo primero, creo que en la tienda vende un escudo.

-''_ ¿porque no puedo usar mis técnicas? ¿Será una especie de genjutsu?_-se cuestiono a si mismo-una pelirosa, seguida por un rubio ojiazul se acercaron-''_ ¡el chico Kyubi!''_-Pain le reconoció de inmediato, le señalo con la palma de su mano, repitiendo seguidamente ''impulso divino'' pero no ocurría nada.

-Ey Chouji, necesitamos ir a donde el ''gran árbol Deku''

-gome, gome, Naruto, nesesitas una espada y un escudo para pasar, esas son las reglas de la aldea-el complejo de dios le miro extrañado.

-_''acaso no me reconoce''_-Pain se artero a ver como la pelirosa le observaba.

-¿Quién es el? ¿Es de Hyrule?-Sakura alzo una ceja.

-oye-se le acerco Naruto-en mi cabaña hay algunos sujetos con el mismo traje que tu, deben ser de Kakariko dattebayo.

-¿otros sujetos? Me podrías decir ¿Dónde esta tu cabaña?- el ojiazul señalo a una casa sobre un árbol visible desde cualquier parte de la aldea-a-artigato-el complejo de dios salio a paso rápido hacia la cabaña.

.

.

.

**Cabaña de Naruto…**

-los encontré-entro el líder de improviso, y no le agrado para nada la escena, Konan estaba encima de Sasori, mientras que Itachi se comía algunos nugget de pollo que encontró en la cabaña-¿Qué se suponen que esta haciendo?-Itachi se saco los nugget de pollo rápidamente de su boca y los escondió.

-no es lo que cree líder, son nugget de pavo.

-mentiroso, eran de pollo-mirada acusadora-en fin-tosió un par de veces-necesitamos saber como salir de aquí, despierta a Konan-Itachi asintió, mientras que el líder salía de nuevo de la cabaña.

.

.

.

**En el Bacon de la cabaña…**

-''_que extraño genjutsu''_-levanto su mirada hacia el cielo para luego lanzar un grito de niña-¿q-que es eso?-en el cielo se encontraba una luna gigantesca con un rostro sonriendo en maliciad, esta acaparaba el sol-maldición no puede ser, va a llover-en realidad no le prestaba atención a la gigantesca luna, si no a una pequeña nube gris que flotaba cerca de la aldea.

-¿para que tanto escándalo?-salio Konan de la cabaña seguida por el pelirrojo, ambos se frotaban la cien.

-¿Qué dolor de cabeza?-el pelirrojo se quedo pensativo- ¿dolor?-se empezó a observar sus brazos y lanzo un grito de niña al igual que Pain-no puede ser, ¡tengo un rasguño!-no le prestaba atención a que se había vuelto humano, si no a un pequeño rasguño apenas visible.

¿Por qué todos los Akatsuki son idiotas?-lanzo un suspiro-Pain ¿Por qué gritabas?

-m-mira al cielo-Konan obedeció y observo el cielo, lanzo un grito, al contrario que Pain y Sasori el grito sonó muy masculino, se llevo miradas confusas de parte de ambos.

-esto no puede estar pasando, pronto va a llover-hablo Pain angustiado.

-pensé que prestábamos atención a la gigantesca luna-Konan lanzo un suspiro.

-eso no tiene nada fuera de lo común, es tan común como ver un unicornio vomitando duendes en plena luz del día diariamente.

-eso no ocurre nunca.

-entonces ¿Qué es eso?-señalo a un espacio completamente vacío, pero como Pain tenia problemas (mentales) observaba a un monto de unicornios vomitando duendes a plena luz del día.

-tenemos que encontrar la forma de irnos de este lugar-apareció Itachi-párese que estamos dentro de ''the legend of Zelda''

-¿sillen hill?-observo el complejo de dios confuso.

-the legend of Zelda-respondio Itachi.

-¿Residente Evil?-esta vez fue Konan.

-the legend of Zelda.

-¿Amnesia?-Sasori.

-¡dije que ''the legend of Zelda'' subnormales!-GRITO Itachi ya alterado.

-entiendo…Mario Bros-Itachi decidió ignorarles, y se marcho del árbol por su cuenta

-ya que el emo frustrado se marcho, ¿Qué debemos hacer?-pregunto Sasori.

-escuche a un cerdo entrometido hablar sobre que necesitamos un ''escudo'' y una ''espada''-Pain coloco su mano en su barbilla-dijo algo sobre una tienda.

-busquemos una tienda en la aldea, este lugar no es muy grande-aclaro Konan.

-bien, vayamos.

.

.

.

**Con Itachi…**

-¿Dónde puedo encontrar esa entupida espada?-el emo frustrado buscaba la ''espada Kokiri'' ya que tenia algunos conocimientos sobre el juego, pero tras observar de otra perspectiva la aldea era de considerable tamaño, tras caminar largo rato por la aldea se encontró con un mocoso que tenia en mano una espada, el signo en la empuñadura le hizo reconocer que era la que buscaba, sin mas remedio se acerco-dame esa espada.

-no puedo, Naruto-neechan me dijo que la guardara hasta que el me la pidiera-se dio media vuelta.

-entonces tendré que quitártela a la fuerza-lanzo un golpe hacia el pequeño castaño le esquivo haciendo un salto mortal hacia atrás.

-dije que esta espada es de Naruto-neecha-se puso en pose de combate-yo Konohamaru, protegeré esta espada con mi vida-un tenso silencio cubrió la aldea, una planta rorante paso rápidamente a los lados como en las películas de vaqueros, el pequeño castaño se lanzo hacia el emo, y este hacia el-¡muere!-lanzo un tajo, fácilmente Itachi puso su mano sobre la frente del castaño, mientra que este movía la espada como loco intentando hacerle daño.

-dame la espada-le dio un coscorrón, Konohamaru caño inconciente-débil-tomo la espada y se dispuso ir a donde ''el gran árbol''

.

.

.

**En la tienda de la aldea Kokiri…**

-eso esta muy caro, ¿Cómo vamos a conseguir 40 rupias? Ni si quiera se lo que son-el complejo de dios tenia una batalla verbal con el vendedor.

-40 rupias o nada, ahora dejen de ser tan problemáticos-el estratega y vendedor de la aldea les dio la espalda.

-esta bien-carraspeo el líder-Sasori, préstame 40 rupias-el pelirrojo le observo extrañado.

-¿Qué son rupias?

-no lo se, solo préstamelas, ¿o quieres que el castigo divino caiga sobre ti?

-me voy-el pelirrojo salio de la tienda.

-Pain, busquemos en la aldea, tal vez alguien nos preste rupias-Konan coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Pain.

-bien vayamos a-corto sus palabras tras ver como el chico Kyubi entraba a la tienda seguido por una pelirosa.

-Shi-ka-ma-ru-kun-hablo con tono amable.

-¿Qué quieres Naruto?

-necesito un escudo.

-40 rupias o nada-Naruto coloco un gran saco en el mostrador de la tienda.

-esta bien Naruto-el estratega tomo de un estante un escudo de madera con el signo de la aldea Kokiri y se lo entrego a Naruto.

-¡es mío!-el complejo de Dios empujo a Naruto y tomo el escudo, rápidamente escapo de la tienda.

-Pain espérame-Konan le siguió.

-¡mi escudo!-observo a Shikamaru con ojitos Chibi.

-ni pienses que te daré otro- un aura depresiva apareció alrededor el chico Kyubi.

.

.

.

**Camino hacia el gran árbol…**

-¡aquí esta el escudo!-se acerco el complejo de Dios sosteniendo mal el escudo.

-por fin, creo que pueden pa-un golpe de Pain con el escudo le interrumpió, haciendo que Chouji cayera inconciente.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Pain?!-pregunto Konan alterada.

-¿no era para eso el escudo?

-¿ya podemos pasar?-Sasori apareció de la nada, acompañado por Itachi que traía una espada.

-este camino se dirige hacia el gran árbol-aclaro Itachi.

-párese que sabes mucho de este lugar, fuiste tu el que nos metió en este genjutsu ¿he?-mirada acusadora hacia Itachi.

-será mejor que sigamos paso a paso el juego-Itachi se adelanto.

.

.

.

**En algún lugar de Hyrule…**

-mi cabeza-un rubio se frotaba la cien algo confundido, se encontraba cerca de un inmenso castillo que no podía reconocer-seguro que es una clase de genjutsu, hum-se levanto y se sacudió un poco el polvo-¿Dónde estará danna?-escucho varios pasos cerca de el así que se coloco en posición de batalla-¿Quién esta hay, hum-varios caballeros con lanza se colocaron a su alrededor.

-princesa Ino, debe regresar al castillo-hablo uno de ellos.

¿Princesa Ino?

-se ve algo diferente-hablo otro de ellos.

-es la princesa, no hay duda alguna-respondió otro.

-será mejor que me deshaga de ustedes, hum-llevo sus mano hacia sus bolsillos donde guardaba la arcilla, pero se extraño ya que no sentía que sus manos moldeaban la arcilla, curioso saco ambas manos y las observo, noto que no tenia sus dos lenguas, se toco el pecho y pudo sentir que tampoco tenia su tercera lengua.- ¿pero que rayos pasa aquí?

-sabe muy bien que no puede salir del castillo, princesa-un sujeto cabalgando en un caballo negro como la noche, el sujeto era de piel pálida, cabello y ojos rojos.

-danna-el pelirrojo le observo extrañado.

-¿danna? No es necesario que me hables así princesa-le extendió la mano-vayamos al castillo-Deidara desconfiaba, el sabia que los ojos de Sasori eran color miel, pero les observaba rojo como la sangre.

.

.

.

**Gran árbol Deku…**

-los tres miembros del Akatsuki se encontraban enfrene de la omnipotencia del gran árbol, este se veía algo marchito misteriosamente-árbol Deku-llamo Itachi.

-es una árbol, no puede hablar-dijo Sasori.

-no soy u simple árbol, niño-el pelirrojo miro incrédulo mientras el sonido de una anciana voz escapa através del omnipotente tronco.

-yo me encargo desde ahora-se le acerco Itachi-quiero la esmeralda Kokiri-el árbol guardo silencio.

-lastimosamente no puedo entregártela, ella es la única que mantiene con vida este bosque, un intenso mal se esta apoderando de Hyrule, y solo los guerreros dispuesto a enfrentarlo ganaran el honor de poseer la gema de la diosa de la sabiduría

_Lastimosamente, nadie podrá detener el plan del poderoso Sasori…_

.-una macabra risa resonó en el interior del gran árbol, esta era una voz sillota que cada vez se hacia mas fuerte-Gohma-murmuro Itachi para si mismo, las hojas del gran árbol comenzaron a crujir y de ella una sombra salio disparada cayeron justo en frente de los Akatsuki.

-vaya, vaya, párese que ustedes serán mi próxima presa-hablo el gigantesco escorpión de un solo ojo, este observaba detenidamente a Sasori-Sasori-sama, ¿Qué hace aquí? Pensé que estaría en el castillo.

-Sasori ¿le conoces?-pregunto Pain.

-nunca lo he visto.

-¡Sasori-sama! ¿Cómo puede hablar de mí así? Se que no soy tan fuerte como Dodongo, pero he sido muy fiel a usted-se le acerco tanto ah Sasori que podía ver su reflejo en el gigantesco ojo del escorpión.

-¡apártate de mi vista!-Sasori le propino un golpe en el ojo, haciendo que el escorpión se irritara.

¡Sasori-sama! ¡Usted no es Sasori-sama!-el escorpión alzo todo su cuerpo en dos patas, Itachi aprovecho y le golpeo con un tajo en vertical, haciendo que el escorpión se partiera a la mitad.

-demasiado fácil-una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Itachi, las dos partes del escorpión comenzaron quemarse en un extraño fuego color negro que aparecía de la nada.

-¿usaste el Amaterasu?-pregunto Konan, Itachi solo negó.

-la anciana voz proveniente del árbol se comenzó a escuchar de nuevo-párese que ustedes son los elegidos para proteger a Hyrule.

-¡no tenemos tiempo para eso!-grito el complejo de Dios-necesitamos volver a nuestro mundo, este lugar no es problema nuestro.

-len realidad si tiene mucho que ver con su mundo, esta tierra es paralela con la de ustedes, Sasori, el poderoso Akasuna del desierto intento usar el poder maldito de Majora para conquistar Hyrule, logro controlar su poder, pero aun no es suficiente, por cada día que pasa Majora se fortalece, cuando se libere destruirá esta tierra, seguido por su mundo, la única forma de vencerle, es dominar la trifuerza.

-oye, oye, árbol parlante, no empieces a involucrarnos en este cuento, solo queremos irnos de aquí-el complejo de Dios frunció el ceño, lo que mas quería era regresar a su mundo.

-encuentre las otras dos gemas, si cumplen eso podrán obtener el tesoro que crearon los tres dioses para detener esta amenaza, protejan…a…Hyrule-el gran árbol comenzó a perder su pigmento, las hojas de sus ramas comenzaron a desprenderse, de esta una gema que brillaba intensamente de color verde se les acerco flotando, lentamente cayo en las manos de Itachi, este le guardo en su tunica, un tenso silencio cubrió el área, ni el mas mínimo ruido se escuchaba, pareciera como si el mismo bosque estuviera en luto por la perdida del gran árbol.

-busquemos la forma de salir de este mundo-el complejo de dios interrumpió el silencio, dio media vuelta-vámonos-tanto Sasori, como Konan asintieron, mientras que Itachi solo observaba al gran árbol apretando sus puños-Itachi, vayamos a esa cabaña, tal vez encontremos alguna pista.

-tengo otros planes, me dirigiré al castillo Hyrule-camino en una dirección contraria por el profundo bosque, Pain y los otros dos decidieron ignorarle.

**En la cima de la montaña de la muerte…**

-ya es hora-una enorme estatua de piedra en forma de búho comenzó a balancearse, varia grietas aparecieron en ella destrozando la piedra en que le envolvía, en un fuerte aleteo un enorme búho salio de esta y despego hacia el cielo.

**To be continue…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-un poco rara la historia ¿no? , si tienen alguna critica solo dejen reviews, se que no me salio muy bien, ya que es difícil integrar a los Akatsuki en la historia de ''Zelda'' en los siguientes capitulo aparecerán los demás miembros de Akatsuki, espero que les haya gustado, sayonara.**


	2. Capitulo 1: el ejercito fantasma

**Akatsuki in Hyrule…**

**Capitulo 1: el ejército fantasma**

-¡Gran árbol Deku!-el chico Kyubi lanzaba cataratas de lagrimas por sus ojos (seria mas fácil que los lanzaran por la boca, con un suiton no jutsu)

-se que es una gran perdida Naruto, pero no te pongas así-trato de consolarlo el estratega que se encontraba a un lado de el- hay algo que me inquieta, el gran árbol guardaba la ''esmeralda Kokiri'' ¿Dónde estará?

.

.

.

**Con Itachi…**

-párese que eres muy ágil-hablo el joven Deku con tono de burla, antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Itachi le lanzo un tajo, el Deku le esquivo fácilmente.

-¿Por qué te comportas así Tobi?-carraspeo confuso Itachi, el joven Deku tenia un gran parecido a Tobi, incluso tenia dos hadas bipolares que volaban alrededor de el, y una mascara de paleta, lo único diferente es que tenia un cuerpo de madera.

-dejemos de molestarlo-hablo el hada blanca.

**-los intrusos deben morir**-hablo el hada negra.

- Zetsu blanco-san, creo que tienes razón-señalo con su dedo a Itachi-no se como descubriste mi nombre de pila, pero nos veremos pronto, ya que Tobi es un buen ch-

_¡Shanaro!_

-rápidamente alguien cayo encima de Tobi Deku haciendo que el piso se destrozara bajo el-te dije que no molestaras a los visitantes-entre el humo se podía divisar una cabellera rosa.

-o-onegai, S-Sakura-san-Tobi no podía hablar fluidamente ya que el peso de la pelirosa sobre el se lo impedía.

-creo que ya aprendiste la lección, pensándolo bien hay que ser precavidos-alzo al Tobi Deku y lo lanzo contra un árbol de las cercanías, las dos hadas fueron a donde el.

-¡Tobi!-grito el emo frustrado angustiado, a paso veloz se dirijo donde el Deku estaba casi inconciente-¿estas bien?-Itachi comenzó a sudar como pavo en el desierto después de salir de un horno de microondas creado en Corea-_Líder-sama me matara si le ocurre algo, seguro que me convierte en polvo de estrellas zodiacales, también creo que fue un error ver la serie completa de ''Saint Seiya''_-pensó preocupado Itachi.

-no te preocupes por el, los Deku en su mayoría son tan ladrones comos los ninjas de Ikana-hablo Sakura después de salir del enorme cráter creado por ella-párese que el gran árbol te entrego la esmeralda de mi aldea.

-te refieres a la esmeralda Kokiri ¿he?-saco la gema de su tunica, esta brillaba levemente.

-párese que eres uno de los elegido-Sakura inspeccionaba su tunica verde, después de un rato saco una ''ocarina'' de madera, esta tenia el símbolo de la aldea-tómala-extendió sus brazos.

-_ella es_, ''Saria''-pronuncio esta ultima palabra como un susurro inaudible.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-nada-tomo la ocarina-me tengo que ir, sayonara-Itachi se marcho rápidamente saltando de árbol en árbol, aun conservaba sus habilidades físicas, rápidamente desapareció entre la espesa naturaleza del bosque.

.

.

.

**En la salida del bosque…**

-¡corran!-Sasori, Konan, y el complejo de Dios andaban a paso veloz siendo perseguidos por un búho gigante.

-esperen-hablo el gigantesco búho.

-¡ahora habla! ¡¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?!-Sasori saco una cruz, luego hizo como inglip (pagina recomendara: CuantoCabron).

-a mi no me parece un mal búho-hablo Konan mientras que bajaba la velocidad.

-Konan, usa la imaginación-hizo como Bob esponja-esa cosa solo quiere comernos-tras oir estas ''tranquilas'' palabras, Konan comenzó a correr mas rápido.

-¡esperen!-grito el búho ya enojado-¿Por qué los héroes de Hyrule cada vez son más idiotas?-el búho aleteo fuertemente haciendo que los tres Akatsuki tropezaran por el viento provocado-ya que tengo su atención-aterrizo al suelo a solo unos pocos centímetros cerca de ellos-les diré donde será su siguiente destino.

-espera, espera, espera, espera-se levanto Pain-eres el cómplice del árbol embrujado ¿verdad?-apunto al búho con su palma-no permitiré que me integren en una aventura mítica, llena de fantasías, y batallas épicas, ¡Impulso divino! ¡Impulso divino!-comenzó a repetir la misma frase varia veces.

-Pain te recuerdo que no podemos usar técnicas ninjas aquí-dijo Konan después de levantarse junto con Sasori.

-¡cállense y escuchen!-grito el búho-su destino será hacia el norte-fue tan especifico como un turista ciego, sordo, y mudo, perdido en la cima del Himalaya.

-¡el autor tiene razón!-grito el complejo de dios-eres tan especifico como un turista ciego, sordo, y mudo, perdido en la cima del Himalaya.

-dije que se callen y escuchen-se le acerco peligrosamente hacia Pain, como si quisiera comérselo-mas haya de esta llanura se encuentra el castillo de Hyrule, en ese lugar vive la princesa Ino, búsquenla y pídanle ayuda, salven a Hyrule de la mascara Majora, y del impuro Akasuna-el búho extendió sus alas y comenzó a aletear-oscuros peligros os asecharan, demuestren de que están hechos, héroes de Hyrule-despego hacia el cielo, los tres Akatsuki quedaron un rato en silencio observando como el búho desaparecía en el horizonte.

-¿Cómo detendremos al impuro Akasuna?- Sasori rompió el silencio.

-tengo una idea-Pain le hizo una señal a Konan con su mano.

-¡tras el!-grito Konan y se abalanzo hacia Sasori, luego el complejo de dios le siguió.

-¡¿Qué hacen?!-grito Sasori mientras era golpeado por ambos.

-muere impuro Akasuna, esto va por Hyrule-Konan le propino un golpe en la mandíbula.

-esto va por los inocentes que asesinaste-Pain le golpeo seguidamente en el estomago.

-¡suéltenlo en nombre de la justicia!-un hombre vestido de blanco salto de un árbol para caer frente a ellos-para proteger al mundo de la devastación, para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación, para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor, para extinguir nuestro reino hasta las estrellas (ya saben quienes son, ¡el equipo Rocker!, no, en realidad es Ebizu el sensei de Konohamaru, meow ¡así es!).

-¿Quién es este idiota?-pregunto Pain.

-soy Ebizu, ninja de Ikana, ustedes maleantes están lastimando a un pobre inocente increíblemente parecido al poderoso Sasori, dios de la destrucción, y del infortunio-se acerco en un flash hacia Sasori-permítame mi buen hombre-le ayudo a levantarse y luego se alejo-hasta luego-desapareció en una nube de humo.

-deberían seguir su ejemplo subnormales-dijo Sasori intentando darle un sermón a su líder, y a Konan-¿pero que?-comenzó a revisar su tunica-¡¿Dónde esta mi cartera?!

-párese que no era mas que un ladrón, pobre de ti Sasori-hablo el complejo de dios con sarcasmo y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-dirijámonos hacia el castillo, quizás esa ''Ino'' podría ayudarnos a volver a nuestro mundo.

-tienes razón Konan, nuestro destino es el norte-señalo hacia el este.

-Pain, ese es el este-una gota de sudor aparecían en la cien de Konan estilo anime, Pain giro un poco y luego señalo de nuevo hacia el norte.

.

.

.

**Con Itachi…**

-nuestro emo favorito, digo héroe, cruzaba la llanura de Hyrule por una ruta diferente a la de los otros tres, tuvo varios inconvenientes, ya que en la ruta 2 se encontró con un árbol interrumpiendo su camino, y en la ruta 12 se encontró con un Snoxlan (o como se escriba) y no quería tocarle la ocarina para pasar-esto ya no se parece a Zelda, se parece a Pokemon-mientras cruzaba la llanura se encontró con un cartero que cabalgaba encima de un perro-oye tu-el cartero se detuvo-¿sabes donde queda el castillo Hyrule?-pregunto Itachi.

-solo sigue yendo hacia el norte, llegaras en un día mas de viaje, pero te aconsejo que acampes aquí-señalo al cielo, este ya estaba de un leve color naranja por el atardecer-por estos alrededores hay una granja, las personas de hay son muy amables pregúntales si te puedes quedar, suerte-el cartero se marcho avanzando por la llanura.

.

.

.

**En algún lugar de la llanura…**

-Tobi (el normal, no el Deku) se encontraba descansando sobre un tronco, soñaba con una canción que trata sobre los problemas sociales en el mundo…

_-volando, volando, siempre arriba, siempre arriba…_

_-imagina, tu y yo, lucharemos los dos…_

_-volando, volando, siempre arriba, siempre arriba…_

_-imagina, nunca a un amigo abandonaremos…_

_-juntos podemos romper un iceberg…_

_-unamos nuestras manos…_

_-combatamos al mar que nos persigue…_

_-luz, fuego, destrucción, el mundo puede ser una ruina, no lo podemos permitir…_

_-luz, fuego, destrucción, a nuestros enemigos hay que vencer, luchando hasta al final…_

_-luz, fuego, destrucción, la paz en el universo ha de nacer, hemos de hacer un mundo mejor…_

_-luz, fuego, destrucción, la fuerza de la verdad nunca morirá, no morirá, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…_

…me convertiré en, súper Yasai-murmuro Tobi entre sueños-(Yasai, significa vegetar en japonés, no Vegeta el personaje, si no en el vegetar, pensándolo bien los nombres de los Saiyan tiene que ver mucho con los vegetales, Kakaroto significa zanahoria, y Broly brócoli, ya saben niños si quieres ser tan fuertes como Goku, coman sus vegetales, que horror).

-**tendrán que pasar mil años antes de que te conviertas en uno de mi especie, **no seas tan rudo, Tobi despierta, **despierta de una vez paleta parlante, **no le hables así a Tobi, **yo le hablo como a mi se me de la gana**-Zetsu aunque ya no tenia la enorme planta carnívora alrededor de el, y no era de dos colores, aun hablaba consigo mismo como si fuera dos personas, gracias a la discusión de Zetsu, Tobi despertó.

-Zetsu-san, ¿Qué sucede?-el enmascarado frotaba el hoyo de su mascara como si fuera su ojo.

-tenemos que ir a acampar a otro lugar, escuche sonidos extraños, **así que mueve tu trasero de ese tronco**-el enmascarado se levanto, de parte de Zetsu solo resonó un profundo suspiro.

-¿A dónde nos dirigiremos Zetsu-san?

-hacia el sur-señalo-esta anocheciendo, será mejor que nos apresuremos-ya el sol se había escondido entre el horizonte de Hyrule, la oscuridad se apodero de la llanura, el frío se volvía mas denso, haciendo que la gigantesca luna brillara junto su sonrisa llena de malicia-hay movimiento bajo tierra-un crujido cerca de esto hizo que ambos se alarmaran.

-¿Qué fue eso Zetsu-san? Tobi tiene miedo.

-**deja de molestar Tobi, y quita tu mano de mi pierna.**

-Tobi no le esta tomando la pierna-Zetsu dirijo su mirada hacia su pierna y noto que le sostenía una mano de un esqueleto proveniente de la tierra, ambos lanzaron grito como niñitas, excepto la parte negra de Zetsu.

_Que valientes son, caminar de noche por estas llanuras…_

_Ni si quiera el mismo Sasori andaría tan arrogantemente por aquí…_

_Majora no quiere inconveniente alguno…_

_Acabemos con ellos…_

-varios esqueletos salieron completamente de la tierra, todos ellos tenían armaduras con un extraño sello en sus cascos padecidos a la apariencia de la mascara Majora-serán sacrificios para el Majora-sama.

-es puro hueso-Zetsu se le acerca-¿me da su autógrafo?-saco un bolígrafo, y una hoja de papel, mágicamente de su tunica.

-por supuesto-le firma la hoja de papel, ''_de Puro Hueso, para Zetsu''_ (¿Cómo habrá descubierto el nombre de Zetsu?).

-¿y que hace actuando en este fic?

-ya que ''las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy'' termino, tengo que ganarme la vida con algo.

-entiendo, entonces sigamos, **¡corre Tobi!**-tanto Zetsu, como Tobi, salieron disparados hacia el sur, perseguidos por un ejercito de esqueletos, y Puro hueso, después de un largo rato de correr ambos observaron a lo lejos tres siluetas caminando tranquilamente.

-Líder-sama, ¡sálvenos!-tras reconocer quienes eran, Zetsu y Tobi gritaron.

.

.

.

-¿esos no son Tobi, y Zetsu?-pregunto el complejo de Dios- ¿Qué será esa multitud que viene detrás de ellos? ¡¿Serán chicas Fans?!

-espero que no-dijo Sasori-eso es mucho mas peligroso que Majin boo fusionado con Janemba, después de ser infectado por el virus de resident Evil.

-observándoles bien-Konan coloco sus manos en sus ojos para hacer binoculares, mágicamente funciono-¡son esqueletos!

-¡¿Nani?! ¡Les están atrayendo hacia nosotros, hay que hacer que caigan!-los tres Akatsuki comenzaron a lanzarle piedras a Tobi, y a Zetsu, intentado que tropiecen para salvarse ellos.

.

.

.

-si que son buenos amigos, le lanzan rocas a los esqueletos para salvarnos-varias rocas le golpearon a ellos haciendo que tropezaran.

.

.

.

-¡cayeron! ¡Bien!-los tres Akatsuki se abrazaron en grupo, el abrazo en grupo término al ver como Tobi, y el bipolar se levantaban.

-sigamos lanzando rocas-comenzaron una lluvia de rocas otra vez, sin darse cuenta otro grupo de esqueletos estaba detrás de ellos, los esqueletos saltaron hacia ellos y le dejaron inconciente.

.

.

.

**Granja Hyuga…**

-¿hay alguien aquí?-Itachi se acerco a la granja, esta aparcaba una parte considerable de la llanura-¡hola!-se acerco hacia la entrara, en esta había dos cabañas separadas, un establo, a lo lejos del sendero se encontraba una gran área rodeara por cercas de madera, y un viejo granero-seguro que no hay nadie.

-buscabas algo-un joven de cabello largo y ojos perlas salio de la primera cabaña.

-busco un lugar para pasar la noche, un sujeto sobre un perro me aconsejo venir aquí.

-te refieres a Kiba ¿cierto?-el ojiperla coloco su mano en su mentón-esta bien, pero solo será esta noche, sígueme-Itachi siguió al ojiperla cruzando el sendero y las dos cabañas, se dirigían a el viejo granero, Itachi noto que en el área rodeara por la cercas se encontraba un pequeño caballo.

-¿Qué le sucede?-señalo al caballo.

-su nombre es ''Epona'' es muy testarudo, a la única persona que obedece es a mi prima menor, Hanabi.

-entiendo-después de cruzar el sendero llegaron al granero, el ojiperla introdujo una oxidada llave y este se abrió, en el interior se encontraba una gran cantidad de gallinas.

-aquí te quedaras esta noche-el ojiperla e Itachi entraron-mi nombre es Neji, si conociste a Kiba debes ser una buena persona-Neji se dirijo hacia donde estaban algunas caja, este las movió hacia un espacio vacío para destapar una entrara secreta-vamos-Neji fue el primero entrar, seguido por Itachi, a llegar al interior del escondite era mucho mas amplio, sin gallinas, y varias literas-este lugar lo usamos como escondite, últimamente las tropas de Sasori han estado muy activas en Hyrule, puedes quedarte aquí-el emo frustrado asintió.

.

.

.

**En la llanura…**

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos? Les devoramos-los cinco Akatsuki se encontraban atados al tronco de un árbol, alrededor de ellos se encontraba un ejercito de esqueletos acampando.

-¡libérennos! Nosotros somos Akatsuki-grito Pain-nosotros hacemos que los bebes lloren, nosotros le damos miedo al coco-un coco cayo del árbol golpeando al complejo de Dios(es extraño ya que los cocos crecen en palmeras, y ese era un árbol normar)-esta bien, lo del coco lo invente pero nosotros hacemos que Némesis se vea como Yamchan de Dragón Ball-los esqueletos comenzaron a carcajear.

-hay algo que me incomoda-esta vez hablo Puro hueso-se parece mucho a Sasori-se le acerco a Sasori (el bueno, en realidad el es malo, pero en este fic es bueno).

-tiene razón-los esqueletos comenzaron a murmurar entre si.

_No se dejen engañar, si fuera en realidad Sasori, sentiríamos la presencia se Majora-sama en el…_

-una voz grave se provenía desde las profundidades subterráneas-esa voz, el general, gran hueso-un enorme esqueleto protegido por una gigantesca armadura salio de la tierra.

-parece que tenemos rivales muy peculiares-hablo el gigantesco esqueleto entre carcajadas-liberen a uno de ellos-los esqueletos obedecieron y liberaron a Pain, luego lanzaron una espada y un escudo de bronce frente a el.

-¿Qué quieren que hagan?

-toma el escudo, y la espada, tendrás que pelear contra el general, si logras vencerlo te liberaremos-hablo uno de los esqueletos.

-¡¿Nani?! ¡Pelear contra ese monstruo!-el complejo de dios estaba muy angustiado.

-¡agarrad el **** escudo, y la **** espada de una vez, pedazo de ****!-hablo Konan enojada, por lo general ella es la mas calmada de todos los Akatsuki, pero cuando necesita dormir no es el mismo ángel de origami.

-esta bien Konan-Pain tomo el escudo, y la espada, pero como nunca había usado una lo sostenía mal.

-¿preparado?-pregunto el gigantesco esqueleto de 4 metros de alto.

-no-respondió Pain, casi se orinaba en su tunica, pero no lo hizo ya que después Konan tendría que lavarla, eso la haría enojar, y el sabe que ella enojada es mas peligrosa que los testigos de Jehová después de que le abres la puerta.

-¡Gran Hueso!-grito el general, lanzo un golpe a la velocidad de la luz pero Pain le esquivo con dificultad.

-¿Quién te crees, Aldebarán? –dijo Pain mientras huía de los incontables ataque del general.

-¿piensas que solo huyendo te salvaras?-el general dio un salto, a aterrizar el suelo tembló haciendo que Pain tropezara.

-ahora te crees las tortugas gigantes que salen en Mario Bros 3 ¿he?

-¡ahora veras!-extendió sus brazos hacia los lados-¡el mas Grande Hueso!-una onda invisible destruyo el terreno junto a la mayoría de los esqueletos.

-¿ahora te crees Habinger? lo que falta es que hagas como Gudam.(Habinger es el sucesor de Aldebarán de Tauro, no me acuerdo como se escribe el nombre pero se pronuncia así, para los que no sepan la nueva versión de Saint Seiya ya salio, su nombre es ''Saint Seiya omega'').

-deja de los entupidos chistes para cuando no este luchando-el general apareció frente a Pain para luego lanzarle un golpe, Pain se lleno de valor para esquivarle, subió por su brazo y le propino un tajo en el cuello decapitándolo, la cabeza del general cayo al suelo, mientras que Pain aterrizo a sus espaldas.

-ni tu ni nadie, podrá decirme cuando tengo que decir mis entupidos chistes-Pain dirijo su mirada hacia los esqueletos, estos le observaron con temor-libérenlos-los esqueleto obedecieron y comenzaron a desatar a los otros-así me gusta-a estar completamente desatados los cuatros Akatsuki se acercaron a Pain.

-líder-sama es increíble, Tobi quiere ser como usted.

-siempre confíe en ti Pain, **en realidad estaba preparado para suicidarme.**

-buen hecho, pensé que lo echarías perder, pero al final lo hiciste bien-hablo Sasori.

-y yo que creí que eras un inútil Pain-Konan le abrazo.

-arigato, por sus palabras de ''animo''-dijo Pain con sarcasmo.

_No canten victoria Todavía…_

-el enorme cuerpo del esqueleto se comenzó a moverse aun sin cabeza-te daré unos puntos extras por ese intento, me hiciste mucho daño-tomo su cabeza que se encontraba en el suelo y la volvió a colocar-tendrás que esforzarte mas si planeas derrotarme, chicos, denle unas espadas a estos idiotas, esta lucha tiene que ser igualada-los esqueletos lanzaron sin cuidado alguno cuatro espadas, los Akatsuki las tomaron.

-estamos listos-el complejo de Dios observo a los otros, estos asintieron.

-bien-el general esqueleto extendió sus brazos-¡el mas-Pain se abalanzo antes de que terminara y le corto el brazo derecho-se están precipitando, ¡gran cuerno!-golpeo fuertemente el suelo, Konan cruzo al lado del general y le propino un tajo en la pierna izquierda, cortándola en si.

-¡va**mos!**-Zetsu tomo impulso hacia el, a estar solo a unos pocos centímetros salto hacia su abdomen dándole un golpe con la empuñadura, atravesándolo.

-¡no acabaran conmigo tan fácilmente!-la cabeza del esqueleto se desprendió y comenzó a flotar.

-¡Tobi es un buen Chico!-salto hacia el enorme cráneo flotando, pero una gran barreda le electrocuto mandándole de golpe al suelo.

-Tobi inútil-carraspeo Pain.

-los are cenizas-la barrera se deshizo-¡200!-el ejercito de esqueletos asustado volvió a entrar a la tierra-¡Grandes Hue-Sasori logro darle un tajo en horizontal haciendo que el enorme cráneo se partiera a la mitad.

-me canse de tus estupideces-hablo burlón cuando aterrizo, las dos mitades del cráneo cayeron al frío suelo, ambas se incinerado después de que algunas llamas negras provenientes de la nada aparecieron.

-después de incinerar completamente toda la llanura quedo en completo silencio, esto les hizo sabes que ya no habría mas peligro-creo que ya acabamos con el-Pain se recostó en el césped de la llanura-lo que queda por hacer hoy es descansar.

_Increíble…_

-tras oír esta nueva voz los Akatsuki se colocaron de nuevo en posición de combate, excepto Tobi que estaba inconciente por el golpe-tranquilos, solo pasaba por aquí cuando observe su increíble pelea, mi nombre es Kiba-el castaño se cabalgaba sobre un perro-mucho gusto.

.

.

.

**En alguna parte del castillo de Hyrule…**

-un joven pelirrojo se encontraba en una especie de mazmorra, en su espalda llevaba una gigantesca mascara de colores, el pelirrojo caminaba hacia una de muchas celda que estaban en ese lugar, coloco la llave en la cerradura y la abrió-¿dormiste bien? Princesa-en el interior de esta se podía observar una joven rubia, sus manos y sus pies estaban atados con cadenas provenientes de la pared.

-mi padre descubrirá que estoy aquí, y tu las pagaras todas con intereses, Sasori-una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sasori.

-creo que eso no será así princesa-se le acerco hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de ella-su padre cancelo la búsqueda esta mañana, párese que encontramos a un joven muy parecido a usted-con su mano izquierda desato la mascara que se encontraba en su espalda-sabia que pronto descubrirían que era hombre, pero Majora me ayudo a tapar esos hoyos que se interponen en mi camino.

-te estas destruyendo a ti mismo Sasori, no puedes controlar el poder de Majora.

-hablas muchas incluso en la condición que estas, Princesa Ino.

-los elegidos pronto estarán aquí-Sasori coloco su mano en el mentón de Ino.

-cuento con ello.

.

.

.

-párese que están muy cansados-gracias a Kiba nuestros héroes (ahora estoy comenzando a narrar como el que narra Pokemon) lograron descansar, ya que el creo una fogata y les entrego a cada uno un saco de dormir, todos descansaba, ecepto el complejo de Dios-le dieron una gran pelea al general.

-solo nos defendimos.

-no seas tan modesto, la ultima persona que derroto al general fue un ser muy poderoso.

¿Ser poderoso?-Kiba asintió.

-esta llanura alguna vez fue un campo de batalla, un temible ejercito de criaturas malignas ataco Hyrule bajo las ordenes de un demonio hambriento de destrucción llamado ''Majora'', el ejercito de Hyrule se defendió pero no pudo hacer nada, las tropas cayeron junto a su general, cuando la esperanza fue perdida un hombre de cabello rojizo apareció, en su poder tenia la poderosa trifuerza, utilizo la gema de los tres dioses para sellar a Majora junto a sus 4 generales mas fuertes en distintas mascaras, estas las escondió en tierras lejanas de Hyrule.

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?

-oka-san me contaba esa historia cuando era pequeño-señalo a la gigantesca luna-el resto de la historia cuenta que aquel joven de cabello rojizo no pudo contener todo el poder de Majora en esa mascara, así que guardo el resto en una segunda luna.

-_se parece mucho a la historia del sabio de los 6 caminos_-pensó Pain.

-hace poco esa luna apareció en Hyrule, siempre hemos tenido dos lunas y dicen que una de ellas se salio de su orbita y pronto volverá a su lugar, al menos eso dicen los supersticiosos, mientras que los creyentes como yo saben que los héroes de Hyrule se levantaran contra el mal que nos asecha, y honrara a todos los que perdieron sus vidas luchando contra el, al igual que con los guerreros fantasma que rodean este llano.

-_elegidos ¿he?_-Pain levanto su mirada hacia el cielo-_me parece bien…_

To be continue…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-no tenia mucho tiempo así que no pude terminar el capitulo, le agradezco rotundamente a Sarahi99 por dejar reviews, los otros miembros de Akatsuki los integrare poco a poco, sayonara.**


	3. Capitulo 2: Nana de Zelda

**Akatsuki in Hyrule**

**Capitulo 2: Nana de Zelda**

-después de despedirse de Kiba, nuestro villanos favoritos caminaban hacia la frontera del castillo Hyrule, las gigantesca murallas protegían un pequeño pueblo que se dirigía al castillo, y hay fue donde otro problema ocurrió.

-¡baje la puta muerta!-los guardias tras oír estas educadas palabras del complejo de dios, bajaron la puerta levadiza-vieron, les dije que me dejaran esto a mi, imberbes-entraron al pueblo.

**Mercado…**

-mira Pain, collares, ropa, ya estaba cansada de llevar siempre la tunica de Akatsuki-estrellas aparecieron en los ojos de Konan, luego fue disparada a gastar el dinero de Pain.

-¡mi dinero!-grito el complejo de Dios con lágrimas en los ojos.

-líder-sama, ¿ese no es Kakuzu-san?-hablo el enmascarado, después señalo a un sujeto moreno que no paraba de entrar, y salir de un edificio cerca de la puerta levadiza.

-¿Qué hace ese subnormal?-Sasori, y Pain se dirigieron donde Kakuzu, mientras que Zetsu intentaba ligar con una planta, y Tobi fue a una tienda de mascara.

-Kakuzu, ¿Qué carajo haces?-se dieron cuenta que el avaro tenia un martillo.

-¡no se van a acerca a mi fuente infinita de rupias!-lanzo un golpe a el complejo de Dios pero este se agacho esquivándolo.

-¿fuente infinita de rupias?-Sasori empujo a Kakuzu y entro al edificio.

…

-en el interior del edificio se encontraban una gran cantidad de jarrones en el piso y encima de pilares-si rompen los jarrones saldrán rupias mágicamente, es infinito.

-entiendo-hablo el complejo de Dios con sarcasmo mientras tomaba una cubeta de agua fría y la apuntaba hacia Kakuzu.

-les mostrare-destruyo el primer jarrón, en esta se encontraba un rupia azul-¡rupias infinita! ¡Dinero infinito!

-¡Pain!-entro Konan gritando-¡no aceptan este dinero!-le lanzo un millón de yenes a Pain, Kakuzu los tomo y los guardo en su tunica.

-esta bien Konan-tomo varias rupias que se encontraban en el piso-¿con esto es suficiente?-Konan le arrebato las rupias.

-arigato Pain-salio del edificio.

-busquemos a esa tal Ino, necesitamos ir a nuestro mundo, odio este cuerpo humano-dijo Sasori.

-vayamos al castillo-salieron.

…

-¿te pasa algo Zetsu-al salir, se dieron cuenta de que el bipolar estaba llorando y con un ojo morado.

-intentaba ligar **pero ese árbol de mierda **me golpeo ya que **la puta planta ya tenia novio.**

-¡Líder-sama! ¡Lider-sama! ¡Enlatiendademascarashayunsuj etoigualitoausted!-hablo Tobi rápidamente y nadie le entendió.

-Tobi mas despacio.

-perdone a Tobi, Tobi es un buen chico, Tobi lo que quería decir que en la tienda de mascara hay un sujeto igualito a usted.

-¡entonces debe ser un súper modelo!-fanfarroneo Pain-en fin-tosió dos veces-vayamos al castillo seguro que hay-

-¿van al castillo?-una nueva voz se incorporo.

-¿Quién eres? ¿La cómplice del árbol parlante, y del búho que come dioses?-dijo Pain mientras señalaba a la pequeña ojiperla repitiendo ''impulso divino''.

-idiotas-suspiro-si van al castillo les pido que traigan a mi oto-san, hace mucho que fue al castillo y no a regresado, su nombre es Hiashi.

-de acuerdo mocosa-se incorporo Sasori-esta bien, si le encontramos te avisaremos.

-¡arigato gozaimasu!-hizo una reverencia.

**Con Itachi…**

-después de pasar la noche en la granja, despedirse de Neji, y de otros dos personajes que no describiré todavía, se dirijo al castillo, al estar cerca de la muralla observo a un sujeto vestido de blanco cargando un enorme saco-¡el silbón!-Itachi se escondió detrás de una roca(el silbón es una leyenda urbana del froklore venezolano)

-Ebizu tras observar la extraña conducta de Itachi comenzó a correr-aquí si que hay personas extrañas.

-se fue, estoy a salvo-suspiro de alivio.

**Con los otros…**

-los Akatsuki intentaron entrar al castillo, pero el guardia no les dejo, así que tuvieron que usar ingeniosos planes.

-¡ni piensen que lo are idiotas!-querían que Konan sedujera al guardia.

-maldición, ¿Dónde esta Deidara cuando se le necesita?-maldijo Pain-tendremos que ir por esas lianas-señalo.

…

-al llegar arriba podían observar el castillo en todo su esplendor, y una roca con un ojo que si le golpeabas decía la hora pero eso no era lo importante, tras caminar y esquivar los guardias al estilo ''Hitman'' llegaron a una pequeña pendiente, luego la escalaron y cayeron a un lago, siguieron nadando hasta llegar a donde el árbol que golpeo a Zetsu, fue hay donde el bipolar cumplió su venganza con una motosierra, pero eso es otra historia, siguieron caminando y se encontraron con un sujeto dormido.

-este debe ser Hiashi-Pain saco un huevo mágicamente de su tunica y se lo estrello a Hiashi en la cara-¡despierta pedazo de basura!-Hiashi despertó.

-gracias por despertarme, creo que bebí mucho Sake anoche.

-tu hija te esta esperando en el mercado, así que apresúrate, antes de que te demande por negligencia-Hiashi se marcho rápidamente.

-bien, antes de que sigamos ¿Zetsu de donde sacaste la motosierra?-pregunto el complejo de Dios.

-del mismo sitio de donde tu sacaste el huevo, **cabeza de lata**-respondió el bipolar.

-sigamos.

…

-los Akatsuki avanzaron esquivando los guardias y avanzando por los incontables pasillos, luchando contra guerreros míticos, y Shinigamis, en fin, llegaron a un enorme patio, en este estaba una ''angustiada rubia'' observando a trabes de una ventana.

-¡¿Dónde esta el dinero?!-dijo Kakuzu.

-¿de que dineros hablas Kakuzu?-pregunto Sasori.

-tu no te metas.

-¡danna! ¡Eres tu!-la ''rubia'' se lanzo sobre Sasori-¡danna! ¡Mira lo que me hicieron!-comenzó a llorar.

-¿tu eres Ino?-la ''rubia'' nego,

-¡no danna! ¡Soy yo Deidara! ¡Su gemelo malvado me hizo esto!-seguía lanzando el ''lagrimas no jutsu''

-¿gemelo malvado?

_Quienes son ustedes…_

-una nueva voz hizo que todos se alarmaran, a voltear observaron a un peliplateado muy familiar (en el videojuego la nana de Zelda es mujer) Kakashi.

-ustedes son secuestradores, ya saben lo que les pasara-tenia cargado a Itachi, lo lanzo sin cuidado alguno, y crujió sus dedos.

-espera- la ''rubia''se interpuso-ellos son mis amigos, ¡y te he dicho mil veces que no soy Ino! hum.

-tienes razón.

-¿he?

-tu no eres la princesa-todos se le quedaron viendo extrañados a Kakashi, ecepto Tobi ya que este admiraba unos cuadros de Marios BROS que se encontraban en un muro-sabia que esa escoria de Sasori tramaba algo-coloco su dedo en su frente, y una extraña melodía empezó a sonar(Zelda Lullaby, o Nana de Zelda) Deidara comenzó a brillar.

-¡Deidara esta evolucionando!-hablo Sasori sorprendido.

-¿de que hablas iBaka?-carraspero Pain-es obvio que se esta trasformando en súper Yasai.

-**tendrán que pasar mil años antes de que ese transexual sea uno de mi especie, **pero no somos vegetales, **tu cállate**.

-entre la luz Deidara volvió a ser hombre, y su tunica de Akatsuki volvió a aparecer-creo que ya termine el trabajo-hablo con alivio Kakashi.

-¡si! ¡soy hombre de nuevo!

-pero sempai-se le acerco Tobi-¿tu no eras mujer?-Deidara golpeo a Tobi y lo hizo estrella contra una pared.

-bien, si planean derrotar a Sasori-hablo Kakashi-necesitaran la ''espada maestra'' esta se encuentra sellada en el templo del tiempo, y para abrirlo necesitan las tres gemas de los tres dioses -pateo a Itachi, ese estaba inconciente-su amigo tiene la gema de la sabiduría, les faltaría la gema del poder, y la del coraje, pero lo importante ahora es que se dirijan a Kakariko, marchémonos.

-los Akatsuki quedaron en silencio-¡Kakariko mis cojones! (gome, por el vocabulario) ¡solo queremos regresar a nuestro mundo!

-no lo entiendes ¿verdad? No solo nuestro mi esta en peligros, si no también el vuestro, la princesa Ino tienes muchas habilidades, ella les puede hacer regresar a su mundo pero en este momento es muy arriesgado contactar con ella sin la espada maestra para pelear contra Sasori, es hora de irnos-coloco de nuevo su dedo en su frente y una cegadora luz comenzó a brillar.

…

-al abrir los ojos los Akatsuki se dieron cuenta de que estaban fuera del castillo, Itachi comenzaba a despertar-aquí estamos, antes de irme-le entrego una carta a Pain-esta carta tiene el sello real, si quieren buscar la siguiente gema vayan a la montaña de la muerte, eso es todo-lanzo una semilla del ermitaño, digo Deku, y entre el estallido desapareció.

-¿Qué sucedió?-murmuro Itachi mientras se levantaba y se frotaba la cien.

-e decidido algo, nosotros somos Akatsuki, y queremos conquistar el mundo, y nosotros no permitiremos que ninguna mascara de carnaval destruya el mundo antes que nosotros, ¡nuestro destino es Kakariko!-Pain pensó que sus palabras de animo ayudarían, pero todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que…

-tienes razón Pain-agrego Itachi-necesito hacer algo en la granja Hyuga, ustedes vayan a Kakariko, queda al oeste-Itachi se fue a paso veloz a la granja Hyuga.

-necesito volver a ser una marioneta, y para eso tengo que derrotar a una mascara, que estupidez-dijo Sasori.

-**he oído que ese tal Sasori violo a unas planta, vamos por el**, en realidad el que violo a esa orquídea fuimos nosotros, **cierra la boca.**

-seguro que me pagaran mucho, así que me apunto-dijo Kakuzu.

-volveré a esa mascara arte verdadera, hum.

-tu arte es basura Deidara-hablo Sasori.

-Tobi es un buen chico.

-bien ya que todos estamos de acuerdo.

-¿y mi opinión?-Konan puso ojos chibi.

-dije que todos estamos de acuerdo-Pain rodó los ojos-en fin, nuestro nuevo objetivo es encontrar a los demás, y acabar con todas esas cosas raras que vamos a enfrentar.

-¡si!-

To be continue…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-informo que tal vez, solo tal vez, tardare un poco en actualizar, en fin, agradezco a Sarahi-chan por ser tan fiel lectora, en el siguiente capitulo aparecerá Hinata, sazonara.**


	4. Capitulo 3: Aventuras en Kakariko

**Akatsuki in Hyrule**

**Capitulo 3: Aventuras en Kakariko**

-nuestros jóvenes héroes (¿Por qué le diré jóvenes? Si ya la mayoría de ellos están por arriba de los 30, en fin, sigamos) andaban caminado y cansados hacia el famoso pueblo de Kakariko, su primera impresión del pueblo fue…

-¿Qué es esta mierda?-hablo el complejo de Dios-¿Dónde están la zona WI-FI? ¿Dónde están los reproductores de Blue-Ray?

-líder-sama-se le acerca Deidara-este mundo esta basado en Zelda, no hay esas cosas, hum.

-¡¿Nani?! ¡Entonces hubiera sido mejor ir al GTA!

-ni que hubiéramos tenido otra opción mas que venir aquí-dijo Sasori-en fin, mejor vamos a dividirnos.

-¿Quién te crees? El tipo rubio de Scooby Doo, soy yo el único líder aquí.

-como digas-dijeron todos en unísono mientras se alejaban unos de otros, el buen chico siguió a Deidara repitiendo '' ¡espérame Sempai! '' Y Deidara seguía a Sasori repitiendo '' ¡espérame Danna! '', La única que se quedo con Pain, fue un Kuko(los Kuko son las gallinas en Zelda, les diré gallinas para resumir) la gallina se alejo de Pain dejándole ''Forever Alone''.

.

.

.

**La Aventura de Zetsu…**

-Zetsu buscaba un lugar seguro para hacer la fotosíntesis, mejor dicho descansar, ya que como ahora era humano, pero una hermosa hortensia le llamo la atención-hola-se le acerco (traduciré el idioma planta a humano)-hace mucho frío esta noche.

-es de día-respondió la planta.

_-__**eso significa que**__**quiere sexo fuerte, **__no, solo nos respondió _**¿Qué hace una plantita como tu sola?**

-la fotosíntesis.

**-**_**eso significa que quiere sexo salvaje, **__no, solo quiso seguir la conversación, déjame hablar a mi _¿Cómo te llamas?

-hortensias.

-_**eso significa que quiere sexo anal, **__cállate, __**déjame hablar a mi que esto esta tardando mucho**_** tienes grandes pétalos**-una de las ramas de la hortensias golpeo a Zetsu en la cara.

-ahora vete de aquí, pervertido, no puedo hablar con humanos-Zetsu se limito a marcharse.

.

.

.

**La aventura de Deidara y Sasori…**

-Deidara deja de seguirme-un irritado pelirrojo ya estaba molesto por las persistencia de su compañero, Deidara impedía que este caminara ya que se aferraba del pie derecho de su danna, mientras que Tobi se aferraba del pie de Deidara.

-¡suéltame Tobi! hum-Deidara comenzó a patear a Tobi con su pierna libre.

-Deidara, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te quedaste en la ciudad del reloj-un anciano muy parecido al Tsuchikage se les acerca-de todas formas no importa, ten-saco una bomba de la mochila que cargaba en su espalda-es el ultimo invento, los Goro la crearon-se la entrega-regresare a la ciudad del reloj, no te quedes mucho tiempo en Kakariko-se marcha dejando a los tres Akatsuki confusos.

-este tipo de bomba no es mi estilo, pero la volveré arte hum, toma Tobi-se la da a Tobi.

-¿Qué es esto sempai? ¿Un regalo? Se lo regalo a Tobi porque Tobi es un buen chico ¿verdad?-empezó a saltar de felicidad.

-si Tobi-saco un encendedor mágicamente de su tunica-feliz aterrizaje-encendió la bomba, Tobi intentaba apagar la mecha soplando pero la mascara se lo impedía-¡BOOM!-el buen chico salio volando fuera de Kakariko.

.

.

.

**La aventura de Itachi y Tobi…**

-nuestro emo favorito ya había llegado a su destino, la granja Hyuga, al entrar no se encontró con el mismo ojiperla, si no con dos sujetos de rasgos exagerados.

-Gai-sensei, ¿Quién es ese?-el sujeto menor de rasgos exagerados señalo a Itachi con desconfianza-podría ser un subordinado de Sasori-en sus ojos aparecieron llamas y lanzo una patada giratoria donde Itachi, pero el sujeto mayor de rasgos exagerados le detuvo.

-tranquilo Lee, Neji nos hablo de el, es amigo de Kiba-alzo su pulgar-¿Qué necesitas buen hombre?

-Itachi no sabia que decir-necesito hablar con Roma-cortos sus palabras-Hanabi.

-me buscabas-la pequeña Hyuga salio de la primera cabaña.

-necesito hablar sobre Epona-por curiosidad miro al cielo y vio a alguien cayendo muy cerca de el.

-¡Itachi-san!-grito el enmascarado antes de caer de golpe justo al lado de Itachi.

-Tobi, ¿Qué te dijo Pain sobre caer del cielo en propiedades ajenas?

-se levanto el buen chico-que no lo hiciera mas, pero fue culpa de Deidara-sempai.

-al menos aprendiste la lección, Hanabi, llévanos donde Epona-la Hyuga asintió y los llevo a trabes del sendero hacia el corral, en el centro de este un pequeño Caballo galopaba.

-¿Qué quieres con Epona?-la pequeña Hyuga pregunto.

-enséñame la canción de Epona-tras oír eso Hanabi le observo sorprendida.

-¿Cómo sabes sobre esa canción?

-solo enséñamela-Hanabi no replico y saco una ocarina de madera que guardaba en su delantal, comenzó a tocar ciertas clases de Notas musicales y el pequeño caballo se le acerco.

-buen echo Epona-Hanabi acaricio la cabeza del caballo.

-bien-Itachi saco su ocarina de su tunica y se la dirijo hacia su boca, se propuso a tocar pero como no sabia tocar la ocarina solo salieron sonidos capases de desgarrarles los oídos a los sordos-era mas fácil con el mando.

-Itachi-san, Tobi sabe como tocar la ocarina.

-¿en serio?-el buen chico asintió.

-si-Itachi le entrego la ocarina, Tobi levanto su mascara un poco y empezó a tocar las notas musicales perfectamente, Epona se le acerco y el buen chico le acaricio con felicidad-¡si! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!

-por fin sirves para algo, es hora de ir a Kakariko, nuestro siguiente destino ¡la montaña de la muerte!-Itachi intento animar el momento pero en vez de eso todos guardaron silencio.

-Itachi-san, Tobi no quiere ir a la montaña de la muerte-hizo un puchero-Tobi cree que le pusieron ''montaña de la muerte'' porque hay muerte.

-lo que sucede es que se llamaba montaña de los unicornios, pero le cambiaron el nombre-Tobi tras oír unicornios salio disparado hacia Kakariko para subir a la montaña de la muerte.

.

.

.

**La aventura de Kakuzu…**

-dinero, dinero, dinero, dinero-la copia de Don cangrejo andaba buscando dinero en el cementerio de Kakariko-¿Dónde habrá Dinero?-una extraña escena le llamo la atención, su compañero Hidan estaba siendo golpeado por dos fantasmas con lámparas en sus manos.

-¡déjenme en paz! ¡fantasmas de ****! ¡Vayan a molestar a su **** madre!-intento escapar de los fantasmas, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kakuzu-¡Kakuzu ayúdame!-el avaro estaba devorando algunas palomitas observando el espectáculo-¡**** viejo! ¡Jashin-sama te castigara! ¡****!

**Dos horas después…**

-¡****! ¡**** de****! ¡**** tu madre!-el avaro ya estaba aburrido y decidió hacer algo, se acerco a los fantasma y les ayudo a golpear a Hidan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La aventura de Konan…**

-Konan deambulaba por el pueblo sin nada que hacer, las pocas tienda que habían vendían cosas sin sentidos como insectos, y peces enlatados, tras caminar largo rato sin dirección alguna observo una casa que despertó su curiosidad, era la mas deteriorara del pueblo, si ninguna otra cosa interesante que hacer entro a la casa.

…

-en el interior de la casa no había ningún mueble, estaba completamente vacía y con telarañas a su alrededor, tras no encontrarse con alguien dio media vuelta pero un irritante sonido la hizo voltear-¿hay alguien?-se adentro en las profundidades de la casa.

_Hace tiempo que no me visitan…_

-levanto su mirada hacia el techo y observo como una persona con forma de araña bajaba, lanzo un grito masculino pero aquella persona mitad araña mitad humano le tapo la boca-no grites-le destapo la boca-mi nombre es Kidómaru-observo detenidamente a Konan-no eres de Hyrule ¿verdad?

-he-por la extraña y aterradora apariencia del sujeto Konan salio disparada a toda velocidad, Kidómaru lanzo un látigo telaraña de su boca atrapando a Konan.

-no te are nada, solo necesito pedirte algo-se acerco hacia Konan-necesito que busque exactamente 99 de estos-de su desgastada ropa saco un extraño amuleto en forma de araña-Majora me quito mi humanidad y me transformo en lo que soy ahora-una gallina tocaba una canción triste en un violín-me condeno a viajar por todo el mundo buscando estas cosas-destruyo el amuleto-pero en mi forma actual es muy peligroso, por eso necesito a alguien que lo haga por mi-señalo a Konan-ese alguien eres tu.

-Konan tenia cara de ''WTF?''-perdona, pero ya me tengo que ir.

-espera-trepando por las paredes se dirijo hacia un cofre y lo abrió-esto te ayudara-saco del cofre un vestido de color marrón claro, y un boomerang de extraño material-toma-se dirijo donde Konan y le entrego el vestido y el boomerang-espero que sea de tu talla, se que mi apariencia no es fiar así que haz lo que quieras-subió hacia el techo.

-sin mas remedio Konan se marcho rápidamente de hay.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La aventura de Pain…**

-¡ayúdenme!-el complejo de dios estaba siendo perseguido por 10 feroces, despiadadas, desarmadas, asesinas, peligrosas, terroríficas, gallinas-¡que alguien me salve!

_Eso te sucede por golpear a las gallinas…_

-una cabellera azabache saltaba de tejado en tejado, dio un salto mortal y tomo la primera gallina-¡Hinata!-el azabache lanzo la gallina hacia una ojiperla, esta la tomo y la llevo hacia un corral de las cercanías-faltan nueve-las nueves gallinas restante picoteaban a un inconciente Pain-que Baka.

_Espera Sasuke…_

-un joven con un abrigo que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo y rostro, tomaba asiento en un barandal cerca de un molino, en su mano llevaba una caja de música.

-¿Qué quieres Shino?-carraspeo del azabache.

-las gallinas son muy peligrosas, deja que yo me encargue-empezó a girar rápidamente la palanca de la caja de música, el sonido hizo que las gallinas quedaran hipnotizaras y fuera por su propia cuenta hasta el corral-mucho mejor-salto del barandal hacia el suelo.

-¿Por qué lo salvaste Shino? Fue culpa suya de que las gallinas escaparan-señalo al complejo de Dios.

-ese sujeto no es de Hyrule, y mucho menos de la ciudad reloj, tal vez es parte de la profecía-se acerco a Pain y lo cargo en su hombro-llevémosle a tu casa Hinata ¿si?-la ojiperla asintió tímidamente.

…

-¿Dónde estoy? Parece como si hubiera estado en un alocado viaje de hongos-el complejo de Dio entre abrió los ojos, de golpe todas las imagines vinieron a su mente-¡Akatsuki, Konan, Gallinas, Zelda, WI-FI, Burgen King!-observo desesperadamente a su alrededor, estaba en una pequeña cabaña recostado sobre una mullida cama-¿Qué es este lugar?

_Mi casa…_

-una afilada hacha golpeo exactamente la pared a solo uno centímetros del complejo de Dios-ahora me dirás todo lo que sabes-el azabache cayo al suelo desde el techo-no me traes confianza-le coloco otra afilada hacha al complejo de Dios en el cuello.

-no le molestes Sasuke-Shino apareció misteriosamente a un lado del azabache-el es un héroe.

-silencio Shino, según la profecía los héroes de Hyrule son capases de desgarrar las estrellas, este no pudo ni huir de unas pocas gallinas.

-¡ahora veras lo que soy capaz! ¡Impulso divino!-no ocurrió nada-es verdad que aun no tengo mis habilidades,

_S-Sasuke-kun…_

-una tímida voz resonó en el fondo, era una chica de ojos perlas, cabello azulado, delantal, y una bandeja con alimentos en sus manos-no hay necesidad de darle comida Hinata.

-oto-san s-siempre dice q-que hay que ser amables-se le acerca a Pain y coloca la bandeja aun lado de el.

-arigato-observo la bandeja, en esta había varios onigiri y un poco de te.

-p-perdone si es poco, e-es que Hyrule no ha sido muy fértil últimamente.

-no te preocupes-Pain se le quedo observando fijamente-_es aquella chica que defendió al chico Kyubi _una pregunta, han visto a otros sujetos con túnicas parecida a la mía-tanto como Hinata, y los otros dos asintieron.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Con Itachi y Tobi…**

-después de aprender la canción de Epona ambos ya habían regresado a Kakariko, faltaba poco para que el sol se escondiera en el horizonte, así que decidieron buscar a los demás-¿Dónde estarán todos?-tras caminar y ver a varias feroces gallinas observaron a una cabellera azul muy familiar detrás de un arbusto.

-¿Konan?

-¡Araña!-golpeo varias veces al emo frustrado con el boomerang-eres tu Itachi, pensé que eres una araña.

-¡como carajo voy a ser una araña!

-tranquilízate Itachi, busquemos a los otros-el emo se tranquilizo y siguieron buscando a los otros.

…

-después de caminar un rato se encontraron con Sasori y Deidara, estos estaban discutiendo sobre el arte, siguieron explorando el pueblo y se encontraron con Kakuzu, estaba a punto de entregar a Hidan a un traficante de órganos, pero gracia a Konan le salvaron, Zetsu estaba peleando con un cactus, recibíos una golpiza, pensaron que Kisame estaría por Kakariko pero no le encontraron, el ultimo que faltaba era Pain.

- ¿A dónde fue ese idiota?-hablo burlonamente Sasori-seguro que se acobardo y se fue de aquí.

-ustedes-les llamo un azabache.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Con Pain…**

-que comida tan deliciosa-devoraba rápidamente la comida preparada por Hinata-por fin conocí a alguien que no deja quemar la comida como Konan-la puerta de la cabaña se derrumbo.

-¡así que no te gusta mi comida! ¿He?

-Ko-Konan-el complejo de Dios observaba como detrás de ella varias miradas asesinas se posaban en el, excepto la de Tobi ya que el es un buen chico, la de Itachi ya que no tenia hambre y la de Hidan que seguía inconciente.

- pasándola en grande, comiendo, mientras que nosotros no hemos comido desde que llegamos a este juego-Konan crujió sus dedos.

**Una paliza después…**

-perdonen por destruir su cama-se disculparon todos los Akatsuki en unísono, excepto Pain y Hidan que yacían inconcientes en el suelo.

-n-no hay problema-hablo tímidamente Hinata.

-¿A dónde se dirigen?-pregunto Shino.

-a la montaña de la muerte-respondió Konan, el trío de la cabaña se quedaron un rato en silencio.

-¿se dirigen a la montaña de la muerte sin equipo? Si que son valientes.

-teníamos varias espadas pero…

_**Antes de llegar a Kakariko…**_

_-oye amigo-un sujeto vestido de blanco se le acerco a el buen chico, era de noche así que Tobi fue el único que estaba despierto-pareces un buen negociante._

_-Tobi-hablo Tobi._

_-si tu, me llamo Ebizu, y tengo una oferta por tiempo limitado para ti-saco una bandita usada- esta bandita usada la llevaba puesta Nabucodonosor en la batalla de terracota._

_-¡¿en serio?!-estrellas aparecieron en los ojos de Tobi, esta no se podían ver ya que tenia su mascara._

_-si, te la daré por todas esas espadas que ustedes llevan._

…

-y así fue como nos quedamos sin espadas.

-y que tal, si se quedan aquí hasta mañana, intentare buscarle nueva ropa, provisiones, y armas, todo por ser héroes de Hyrule-dijo Shino.

-¡si!-

To be continue…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-tuve que escribir este capitulo rápidamente, pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado Sarahi-chan, y gracias por ser tan fiel lectora, sayonara.**


	5. Capitulo 4: El Sheika y el ladron

**Akatsuki in Hyrule**

**Capitulo 4: El Sheika y el ladrón**

…

El bar lácteo, el lugar donde se reúnen los más adinerados de la ciudad del reloj. Una figura encapuchada tomaba asiento en los taburetes sin apartar la vista del cantinero que le miraba con temor-dame tu mejor bebida-el cantinero obedeció y le sirvió un tazón de leche-arigato-tomo el tazón de leche y lo bebió de un sorbo-Le tengo una pregunta.

-¿Si?

-Quisiera saber ¿quienes son los mas fuerte de Hyrule?-el cantinero pareció confundido por la pregunta de la enigmática figura. Minutos después se tranquilizo.

-No eres de por aquí ¿verdad? Te recomiendo que vuelvas a tu aldea natal. No duradas mucho en esta ciudad.

-Responde mi pregunta-la voz del encapuchado sonó más seria.

-Esta bien-comenzó a frotarse la cien-dicen que hay 5 monstruos con un nivel único. Solo se la información básica de ellos, asi que no le puedo ser de mucha ayuda.

-Prosigue.

-Primero, Ebizu el ladrón. Segundo, Danuria el rey de los Goro. Tercero, Yamato el noble Deku. Cuarto, Kakashi el protector. Quinto, y el más peligroso de todos ellos, Sasori el impuro. Nadie seria capaz de provocarle un rasguño a ninguno de ellos-la figura encapuchada guardo silencio un rato.

-Interesante

-Se me olvidaba. Dicen que un grupo de sujetos vestidos con nubes rojas apareció en Hyrule. Son muy fuertes, incluso derrotaron al general Gran hueso.

-nubes rojas ¿he?-introdujo su mano en su capucha y lanzo una afilada daga, dándole en el cuello al cantinero-es hora de comenzar la casería-desapareció en una nube de humo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Con los idiotas, digo, Akatsuki…**

Después de desayunar una deliciosa comida preparada por Hinata. Se dirigieron a la cima de la montaña de la muerte, mientras que Tobi repetía que quería ver unicornios. Gracias a Shino los Akatsuki consiguieron una espada para cada uno, nueva ropa (parecida a la que usa Sheiks, sin el símbolo del ojo de la verdad) y un poco de comida, lastima que Zetsu se la comió antes de comenzar el viaje y le mandaron a buscar mas.

Para un grupo de criminales rango S, una montaña no seria ningún problema. Aunque por un lado, Pain tenía algo de preocupación.

-¿No creen que el inicio del capitulo es algo serio?-pregunto el complejo de Dios. Los demás pusieron cada de ''obvio''-¡este en un fic de comedia! ¡No pueden aparecer esas clase de cosas!-antes de que Pain siguiera quejándose, y yo haría que fuera el primero en morir, una figura misteriosa se atravesó en su camino-¡quítate! ¡¿No vez que me estoy quejando?!

-Perdone-el sujeto llevaba puesto una brillante armadura-mi nombre es Asuma, me pueden llamar Suma pero con una ''A'' adelante. Pase-extendió su mano.

-¿Pase?-Pain estaba confundido.

-La montaña de la muerte es un lugar restringido. Necesitan un permiso especial del Rey, o de alguien de la realeza para entrar.

-¿Te refieres a esto?-Pain le mostró la carta que le entrego a Kakashi.

-Párese que pueden entrar-le arrebato la carta-disfruten de su estadía en la montaña de la muerte.

-¿Cómo vamos a disfrutar de una montaña que tenga ''muerte'' en el nombre?-hablo Konan.

-Es que antes se llamaba ''montaña de los unicornios'' pero le cambiaron el nombre-Tobi tras oír de nuevo ''unicornios'' salio disparado como un rayo a la cima de la montaña.

-¿Por qué le pondrían un nombre tan entupido a esta montaña?-dijo Sasori con molestia.

-Es que el primer hombre que salio vivo de la montaña se llamaba ''Unicornio''. El fue el único en sobrevivir a los terribles demonios que habitan en este lugar parecido al mismo infierno-unas nubes grises comenzaron a agruparse y a lanzar rayos-pocas horas después de que Unicornio salio de la montaña, murió gracias a las graves heridas provocadas por los monstruos capases de hacer llorar a Chuck Norris (exagere ¿no?). Dicen que Unicornio estaba traumado después de ver las atrocidades inimaginables que se escondían aquí. Todos los valiente que intenta ser similares a Unicornio se les conoce como ''Unicornios''-su semblante tétrico cambio por una sonrisa-y por eso se llamaba ''montañas de los unicornios'' ¡suerte!-se marcho hacia Kakariko, dejando a Pain mas preocupado de lo que estaban.

-Bien bonita la historia ¿no?-dijo Pain lleno se sarcasmo.

Itachi se le acerca-vayamos a la cima. Seguro que en ese lugar encontraremos la gema del Poder. Apresurémonos-los demás asintieron y siguieron a Itachi.

**En la noche…**

Los Akatsuki ocuparon toda la mañana, y la tarde en recorrer la montaña. Solo les faltaba unas pocas horas de camino para llegar a la cima. Decidieron acampar por la noche, crearon una fogata y se sentado alrededor de esta-¿y Tobi?-pregunto Konan.

-Seguro que debe estar pasándola de maravilla, hum-Deidara estaba muy feliz por la desaparición de Tobi.

-¡Esto esta muy aburrido! ¡Joder!-Hidan se levanto-¡este lugar es una mierda!

-¿Qué tal si contamos historias de terror?-Itachi dio una idea muy interesante para todos-¿si?-todos asintieron excepto Kakuzu que contaba varias rupias en una esquina-bien. Yo comenzare.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**El relato de Itachi…**_

_Esta historia la escuchaba en la academia. Decían que en las partes montañosa de Konoha, se encontraba un viejo templo en ruinas reducido a ceniza. Nadie sabe que provoco el incendio destructor de ese templo, pero todos dicen haber visto a una mujer que llevaba puesto un aterciopelado Kimono rojo brillante._

_Nadie sabe de donde vino, nadie sabe que es. Solo dicen que si te involucras solo un poco en su historia, te perseguirá por el resto de tu vida._

**...**

-¿Qué les pareció?

Deidara se le quedo observando-nada mal, ¿verdad danna?-volteo hacia su compañero, se impresiono al ver que este estaba escondido detrás de una roca-¿danna?

-¡No molestes Deidara! Solo estoy buscando algo que se me perdió-le grito Sasori.

Una gota de sudor apareció en la cien del rubio por la denigrante conducta de su danna-ahora es mi turno, hum.

-¡Ni hablar rubia!-le interrumpió Hidan-no pude hacer nada en el anterior episodio, solo deje que me golpearan unos fantasma, y quedarme inconciente.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme rubia?! hum.

Hidan ignoro a Deidara-comenzare.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**El relato de Hidan…**_

_Esta es una creencia que se relata desde antiguas generaciones en Japón, aun así no debe romperse, es el lazo rojo del destino. Una pareja de recién casados hicieron este ritual, unieron sus meñiques y juraron entrelazar sus vidas por el hilo rojo del destino._

_La vida de esta pareja fue feliz. Pero al pasar del tiempo su matrimonio quebró. La esposa empezó a ser infiel, y trato al lazo rojo como una simple creencia. Juro con todo hombre que se le pasara por delante, entrelazando su vida con el lazo rojo._

_Pocas semanas después, la pareja fue encontrara muerta. Sus cuerpos estaban intactos, lo único que les faltaba era el dedo meñique. Nunca nadie descubrió la verdadera causa de la muerte._

…

-¡Da mucho miedo! ¿Cierto?-fanfarroneo Hidan.

-¿No se que da mas miedo? ¿La historia, o que tu hayas hablado si decir alguna obscenidad? hum.

-¡Te pateare el trasero rubia! ¡Kakuzu pásame mi guaraña!-extendió su mano, Kakuzu no le respondía por que le estaba dando un infarto.

-¿Qué es Japon?-pregunto Konan.

-No lo se-respondió Itachi.

-¡Dejen sus historias de nenazas para otro día!-le grito Pain-¡Konan cuenta una historia!

-¿He? bien-Konan tosió un par de veces para enfocar su voz-esta historia me la contó Jiraya-sensei.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**El relato de Konan…**_

_Era un calido de primavera. La hora de recoger la basura había llegado, y como siempre los trabajadores se recostaban a un lado del camión esperando que los civiles arrojen su basura. Uno de los trabajadores pensó que seria un día normal, pero no fue así_

_Una extraña mujer, con la piel pálida, ojos desubicados, con un caluroso abrigo aun cuando no era invierno, y sucias vendas, se le acerco. En su mano llevaba una mugrosa bolsa con un líquido goteando parecida a la sangre. Le entrego la bolsa al trabajador y este le arrojo al camión para triturarla como es comúnmente. El trabajador notaba que la mujer no apartaba sus ojos de el, pero no le dio importancia._

_Y así pasaron los días. La mujer siempre llegaba puntualmente con una bolsa goteando este extraño líquido. Un día la mujer no se apareció, pero el trabajador noto que en las esquina se posaba una bolsa goteando ese extraño liquido-seguro la trajo y se fue-pensó. Tomo la bolsa y se propuso a lanzarla. Un segundo antes la curiosidad le gano. Volteo hacia los lados y se impresiono ya que la calle estaba completamente desolada, incluso su compañero había desaparecido. Aprovechando la oportunidad, lentamente abrió la bolsa para encontrarse con la cabeza decapitada de esa misma mujer mirándole fijamente._

…

-Fin-Konan volteo hacia Pain y observo que estaba desmayado-¿Pain?

-Konan ¿Qué son camiones de basura?-Itachi estaba en duda-de todas formas no importa. ¿Quién quiere contar la siguiente historia?

-Oye Itachi-Sasori salio de la roca donde se escondía y apunto hacia lo lejos-¿Qué es eso?-se podía divisar una extraña persona que llevaba puesto un kimono rojo.

-No es nuestro problema-respondió.

Extraños sonidos parecidos al mecer de cascabeles asustaron a los Akatsuki. Una gran cantidad de sombras empezaron a rodearles. De la nada una bolsa de basura salio disparada dándole a Hidan.

-¡¿Quién lanzo esta mierda?! ¡Jashin-sama les castigara!-Hidan noto que la bolsa goteaba un extraño liquido-¿Qué es esto?-empezó a quitar los nudos poco a poco.

-¡Detente!-Deidara fue disparado hacia el. Tomo la bolsa y la lanzo muy lejos-por poco, hum.

_¡¿Por qué hicis__**te eso gilipollas?!**_

Zetsu salio de la oscuridad con una bolsa en la mano-¡ese era la comida que me mandaron buscar! **¡Te comeré transexual!**

-¡La comida!-un aura depresiva apareció alrededor de Deidara.

_Que divertidos son ustedes…_

Una pequeña silueta se les acerco-¿hace mucho que no veía personas en las montaña de la muerte?-la silueta era un pequeño niño albino, de ojos púrpura.

-¿Mini-Hidan?-dijo Itachi.

-Que mal. Con lo terrible que le pasamos con uno solo, ni me imagino como la pasaremos con dos, hum-hablo en tono de burla Deidara.

-¡Te escuche rubia!-Hidan se lanzo hacia Deidara y empezaron una pelea entre ambos.

-¿Y que hacen ustedes aquí?-pregunto el niño mientras se sentaba a un lado de la fogata.

-Vamos a la cima de la montaña-le respondió Itachi-decidimos contar algunas historias de terror para distraernos.

-Historias de terror ¿he?-el niño estaba pensativo-tengo una historia que me la contaba mi Sheika en Kakariko.

-¿Sheika?-pregunto Konan.

-El me dijo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**El relato de mini-Hidan…**_

_Hace algunos años, mucho antes de que Sasori llegara al castillo. Mi Sheika me contaba historias espeluznantes sobre ''el templo de las sombras''. Desde que lo conocí me mostró que el era muy generoso, excepto cuando se trataba de dinero. El tenia mucho talento tocando los tambores, también podía leer los mensajes de las ''rocas chismosas'' que se encuentran alrededor de Hyrule, y gracias a eso me enseño muchas cosas._

_Mi Sheika se dio cuenta que un extraño poder rodeaba estas tierras, ese mismo poder comenzó una pequeña guerra cerca del cañón Ikana lejos de Hyrule. Unos extraños esqueletos se enfrentaron a unas pocas tropas del castillo. Ninguno de ellos sobrevivió. Mi Sheika tras sabes esto me hablo sobre una mascara que traería perdición al mundo. No le di importación y nada cambio según mi perspectiva._

_Un día, un bandido llamado Ebizu robaba por Kakariko. Mi Sheika le detuvo unos instantes, pero el ladrón escapo y culparon a mi Sheika. Fue llevado al castillo y le cortaron las manos. Lo desterraron al templo de las sombras, y desde ese día no ha regresado a Kakariko._

_Yo siempre me quedaba observando desde el cementerio a la entrara del templo. Pensé que mi Sheika volvería pero nunca sucedió. Una extraña escasez azoto a Kakariko y los aldeanos decidieron darle un sacrificio a los muertos para que las cosechas sean abundantes. Eligieron a un niño entre la multitud y lo lanzaron al pozo, donde murió._

_Todos pensaron que la vida en Kakariko seria normal, pero no fue así. La escasez aumento, la tierra fue infértil, y el pozo se seco completamente. Extraños sonidos de tambores tocados fuertemente impedía dormir a los aldeanos, y así fue por largo tiempo. Todos comenzaron a abandonar Kakariko ya que decían que estaba maldito._

_Antes de que el pueblo desapareciera, un hombre llego a Kakariko y se dirijo al templo de las sombras. Aquel hombre de cabello rojizo sello el poder de una criatura llamada ''bongo bongo'', gracias a eso, el pueblo volvió a ser como era antes._

…

-Y eso fue todo-aquel niño le dedico una sonrisa a los Akatsuki.

_¿Qué hacen aquí?..._

Una criatura de extraña forma, con un caparazón en su espalda se les acerco-¿Qué quieren?-aquella criatura no apartaba los ojos de Itachi.

-Eres un Goro ¿verdad?-hablo Itachi.

-Si-el Goro tomo una roca que estaba en el suelo y la devoro-ustedes deben ser los elegidos. Siento la presencia del bosque en ustedes.

Pain se despertaba poco a poco, y enfoco la vista-¿Qué paso? Párese como si me hubiera desmayado como una niñita-observo al Goro-¡Majin Boo esta vivo! ¡Goku sálvame!-volvió a desmayarse.

-¿Buscan la gema del poder?-hablo el Goro-les puedo llevar a donde el rey.

-Arigato-le agradeció Konan-¿quieres ir con nosotros ni-noto que aquel niño había desaparecido-¿Dónde esta?

-¿Quién?-el Goro le miro confuso.

-El mini-Hidan-dijo Konan.

-¿Hidan?-el Goro se frotaba la cien-¡Hidan! Te refieres al discípulo del Sheika Kakuzu. Siempre visitaba al rey. Lastima que haya muerto-un escalofrío cruzo por espina dorsal de todos los Akatsuki que estaban concientes-fue lanzado como sacrifico al pozo. Pero esa es otra historias-dio media vuelta-síganme-el Goro caminaba hacia la cima pero se detuvo a ver que no le seguían-¿sucede algo?

-Nada-respondió Itachi. El emo frustrado siguió al Goro, Konan cargo a Pain que yacía inconciente, Hidan cargo a Kakuzu con ayuda de Zetsu, y Deidara a Sasori que se había desmayado recientemente.

**En el día…**

Los Akatsuki siguieron al Goro hasta la cima, caminaron toda la noche, mientras que los inconcientes ya estaban despiertos pero haciéndose los dormidos para no caminar. En la cima se observaba una enorme cueva, en el interior de la cueva había mas Goro de lo que Tobi podía contar (como 15) todos ellos hicieron una fila para presentarse-el es Goro-paso al siguiente-el es Goro-paso al siguiente-el es Goro-y así siguió hasta llegar con el ultimo, y mas grande Goro (hay un Goro mas grande, que vende bombas. Pero no lo pondré)-y el es-Deidara le detuvo.

-Entiendo, entiendo, se llama Goro, hum.

-No, el se llama ''Danuria''-le corrijo el Goro-Danuria-sama, ellos vinieron por la gema del poder.

Danuria coloco su mano en su barbilla-lo lamento, pero me arrebataron la gema del poder.

-¿Quién fue?-pregunto Itachi.

_¡Yo!..._

Una grabe voz proveniente debajo de la tierras los alarmo. La cueva comenzó a temblar y una gigantesca grieta se abrió dejando entrar a un gigantesco reptil-¡los devorare!-el reptil golpeo el suelo con su pata haciendo temblar mas a la caverna.

-¡Sálvense quien pueda!-El complejo de Dios dejo de hacerse el inconciente y salio corriendo hacia la salida seguido por Kakuzu y Sasori.

-¡Así que te estabas haciendo el dormido!-Konan dio un salto y aterrizo frente al complejo de Dios.

-¡Madre mía!-Pain salio disparado en dirección contraria y abrazo al reptil-¡sálvame de ese monstruo!-le dijo Pain al reptil, este estaba confundido.

-¡No me vengas con eso!-el reptil golpeo a Pain con su pata mandándolo a volar-¡¿piensan que me pueden vencer a mi?! ¡Al gran Dodongo!-Dodongo abrió su boca, de esta un poderoso viento salio, provocándole algunos rasguños a los Akatsuki.

Itachi se coloco en pose de combate y saco su espada-prepárense-los demás asintieron y efundieron sus espadas-¡vamos!-todos atacaron al mismo tiempo, a golpear a Dodongo todas sus espadas se quebraron-¿pero que?

-Impresionados ¿he?-Dodongo se levanto es dos patas y cayo al suelo impulsando a los Akatsuki hacia la pared estrellándose con ella-mi poder defensivo es el mas poderoso de todos los subordinados de Sasori ¡ni Sasori-sama podría provocarle un rasguño a mi piel!-empezó a carcajear.

-Cállate-le hablo Danuria.

Dodongo solo empezó a carcajear mas fuerte-¡les eliminare!

-El espíritu de un guerrero-Danuria alzo su pie-¡puede silenciar mil palabras!-Danuria avanzo en placaje giratorio y le dio un golpe a Dodongo-¡ahora!-un Goro lanzo una bomba que cayo justo a un lado de Dodongo. Danuria salto hacia atrás y la bomba exploto-listo.

Entre el humo resonó un rugido-¡listo mis cojones!-la voz de Dodongo sonó enfurecida. Los Goro le observaban sorprendidos pero una risa de burla proveniente de la pared les hizo voltear.

La risa provenía de el complejo de Dios-no permitiré que un reptil superdesarrollado me derrote-Pain salto de la pared -una espada-extendió su mano hacia Itachi.

-Todas las espadas se quebraron, creo que Tobi tiene una-Itachi observaba hacia los lados-¿y Tobi?

-No necesitamos a esa molestia para derrotarlo-Deidara tomo una bomba del suelo-¡Ahí voy!-con la bomba en mano corrió hacia donde Dodongo.

-¡Te devorare!-Dodongo abrió la boca y comenzó a inhalar fuertemente. Deidara salto y se introdujo en la boca de este, Dodongo cerro su boca de golpe.

-¡Deidara!-grito Sasori.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En Kakariko…**

Shino y Sasuke desayunaban algunos onigiri preparados por Hinata, ambos sentados en unos escalones cerca del molino-Sasuke una pregunta-dijo Shino.

-¿Si?

-Aquel sujeto ¿se parecía mucho a tu hermano?

Sasuke quedo un rato en silencio-se parece, pero no es el. Sabes muy bien que mi hermano murió en Ikana, Shino.

-Tienes razón.

To be continue

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero que ye haya gustado este capitulo Sarahi-chan, intentare actualizar seguidamente, sayonara.**


End file.
